Petals On Water
by West FullMoon
Summary: The preview before the DINNER...oooooh!
1. Default

My life wasn't perfect. Family dead, I took up a job to help pay my high school tuition with my "father". My best friends, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame pitied me, but I was Miss I-Never-Complain-And-Was-Voted-Nicest-Person-Ever, so I kept everything to myself and my diary (and my dad). That is, until it was found and my friends and their boyfriends decided to whip up some excitement. Let the torture begin...

**Petals On Water**

Chapter 1

_My Stupid Teacher And Nemesis_

"Rin? Earth to Rin? Hello!" Kagome said, waving her hand.

"Sorry Kagome. I-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Did you guys see the new history teacher? That man IS-" Sango and Ayame began, but were interrupted too.

"MY JERKY, COLD, EMOTIONLESS, HALF-ASS BROTHER!" Inuyasha yelled. Everybody in the vicinity stared.

"That explains the same amber eyes, the same silver hair, and the same arrogant attitude. Except he is on fire!"

"Gags. This is SESSHOUMARU. He is NOT hot."

"Jelousy..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Sesshoumaru? Isn't he the one we all had the _pleasure_ of meeting? Except Rin?" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Shut up. Let's talk about something else before we remember his poison. Like...the new movie. Are you guys going tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Except Rin...Why are you writing during lunch?!"

"It's her _diary._ Ooh-la-la." Kouga grinned, but was hit in the head. He opened his mouth to say something...but the bell rang.

'_Thank you my guardian angel'_

"Class has started. That means NO TALKING Miss Higurashi and Mr. Itzuki." Sesshoumaru said. Everybody stopped talking. "This term, you all are going to learn about America democracy. One essay, five worksheets, and five workbook pages are assigned every week."-Everybody groaned-"UNLESS"- Everybody brightened-"you are in a coma, paralyzed, having surgery, or lost an arm." Everybody groaned again.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Everybody, except that girl named Rin Midako, had failed his first endurance test. This was going to be fun, tormenting everybody, **especially** his half-brother. Being a senior teacher wasn't so bad.

-----------------

_Hello Diary,_

_I suppose I should tell you about my dad huh? Well, to start off with, I'm adopted. When I was six, my parents were killed by a gang looking for money. They were loading some stuff into the car, while I was playing in the backyard. I heard yelling and ran out to the front... where I saw some people stabbing my parents. _

_The few days afterwards are wiped from my memory. Perhaps I was at the orphanage. Or maybe staying at my neighbors until the arrangements were made. I don't know. _

_My dad is... I don't know how to explain him. He doesn't judge me; he just loves me and cares for me. He's like a father, a best friend and a flat mate all in one. He knows how I work. _

"How was school honey?" Kyo asked.

"Terrible." I said.

"Oh? What happened?"

"The new history teacher, Mr. Itzuki, is a b- jerk! Just because he's a) a senior b) the most wanted bachelor in Japan c) heir to all of the western lands and fortune gives him no right to trip me during sports!"

"Sesshoumaru? Is that why dirt is all over your shirt?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. All couples are like that at first. Hatred is the first step."

"COUPLE?! Are you NUTS dad?!"

My dad chuckled.

I stared at the ceiling of my bed at night. Somehow my father's words kept coming back to me.

..._"All couples are like that at first. Hatred is the first step."_

_'What did I_ _ever do to you, my guardian angel?'_

Please review!!! My first posted fanfic. It's also my first rated R. Bad FullMoon. Anywho...remember to review!!! Sorry about the changing to another scene with no warning! Stupid old computer and new CPU.

-FullMoon


	2. My Stupid Brain

Petals On Water

Chapter 2

My Stupid Brain

Thanks To:

Sonosca- I think I spelled it right. Anyways, thanks for your review. Love ya!

SessRin- I know you! I used to visit your fanfics or something! I'll try to write longer chappies. But I'm writing this in secret...so no promises. Hugs!

Retta- I think I spelled it right ...Um thanks for the review! Baskets of flowers!

Lyn- Thanks! Hugs!

Fairyskye- I confused myself too Okay. Rin's parents died, and then some dude I named after Kyo in Fruits Basket adopted her. Don't ask. Love ya!

Kuramagirl2003- Sesshoumaru is Rin's history teacher because he took a teaching course so now he gets to teach a class for practice. He's a senior, she's a freshman. They hate each other. Baskets of flowers!

**I'm a 7th grader, so please help me!!!**

Sesshoumaru sighed. Another school day. With that _Rin._

Flashback

Sesshoumaru stuck his foot out at a random freshman.

SPLAT!

"What the hell?!" a mud-splattered Rin yelled.

"Language...Miss Midako. Or I shall put you in detention."

"DETENTION? You stuck your foot out jerk! I swear tha-" Rin began, but was cut off by Ayame's hand across her mouth.

"Come on Rin! Let's MOVE..."

END

I was waked up by that annoying alarm clock. 'Damn it' I fumed.

"Rin? Breakfast!" Dad yelled. "Wake up or you'll be eating dry wall!"

"We don't HAVE dry wall!"

"Our neighbors do! Now get your posterior down here miss!"

"grumble"

"What was that?"

"Um...It's censored!"

"How about heading to the mall today?" Kagome asked as we met up at lunch.

"Can't. I have to go to my new job." I sighed heavily.

"You know, it's not fair that you have to work for tuition. This is a **public** school." Ayame said.

"I don't mind. My dad has enough worries without my tuition problem." I said nonchalantly.

"God, you're so brave! You're making me cry. Eat up, you need your strength." Sango the Punk said (a punk crying?).

"Yes ma'am..."

"Stupid history class...Stupid Sesshoumaru...Out of all the classes, I had to get **his**." I mumbled as I sat down in fifth period history.

_'Oh my angel, why are you taking a vacation from guarding me NOW?! Am I that horrible?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'No one asked you, my brain.'_

_'Yo mama, stop talking to yourself. Sesshoumaru is talking to you.'_

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, what is the answer to question number twenty." Sesshoumaru stated.

"A." I shot at Very good for a pathetic daydreaming freshman."

I felt my blood start to boil. That MONSTER! How dare he call **ME** PATHETIC! I wanted to punch him, but resisted that wonderful urge. Damn...

_'Oh my angel, come back soon.'_

I reached my desk at my new job. Man, it was gorgeous! Glass, flowers, PRETTY! Nothing could spoil this job!

Except...

"Stalking me now, Midako?" A **familiar** voice said.

Damn it times three.

"No, I **work** here. What are **you** doing here?" I asked bravely.

"I am the soon-to-be-boss." Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

Damn it times infinity.

"I have to work with you too?!" I yelled.

"Believe me; I share the same sentiments too." He replied, and then strolled off.

I sat down and closed my eyes. I could not believe this. Never in history had enemies worked together. Others, yes, but enemies, NO.

_"All couples are like that at first. Hatred is the first step."_

Why did that come back to my mind? I HATE this day...

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish my guardian angel comes back soon. I am getting sick of seeing Sesshoumaru. That bastard is my boss! No way! _

_Anyways...after I came home today, my dad mocked me by repeating ..."All couples are like that at first. Hatred is the first step." It's already stuck in my frickin' head!_

_I don't need another reminder. He also said I should stop cursing too much. I do not curse a lot! Even if I did, it's all Sesshoumaru's fault! Right?_

_Right._

_Gotta go to sleep now! I'll dream that I'm beating up Sesshoumaru! _

_Scary?_

_No...well, maybe._

_Mean?_

_That's the whole point._

"Rin sure curses a lot, even in her writing," Inuyasha said.

"Should we even be sneaking into her room to read her diary?" Kouga asked, keeping a watchful eye on the lump on the bed.

"Look who's talking. You are the one who suggested it! Besides, her dad let us in to borrow a "book."" Miroku pointed out.

"I KNOW. But I kind of feel guilty."

"Yeah. Rin is so nice! Excluding to Sesshoumaru, I mean." Ayame said.

"She left it out on her desk. She should have kept it somewhere secret."

"I got an idea!" Kagome said.

"What?"

"Hasn't anyone notice she says _Sesshoumaru _a lot?"

"So? You're point?" Inuyasha said.

"Rin is so nice, she deserves something in return, right?"

"Uh...yes?" Kouga said.

It was Saturday (I skipped some uneventful days...Unless cursing is eventful) and I walked downstairs.

"Your friends dropped by yesterday. They said they found the greatest book ever written," Kyo chuckled. (He knows)

**Oh. My. Frickin. God.**

I dashed upstairs and found my diary 2 inches from it's original place.

CRAP!

_'Stupid brain.' _

_'You always blame me!'_

_'Because it is your fault!'_

_'But I am you.'_

_'So?'_

_'You're blaming yourself'_

_'SHUT UP!'_

_'Telling yourself to shut up? Crazy old lady...'_

I swore.

Please review. I know, Rin cusses a lot. I don't though, so I thought it might be fun! It will certainly provide her a new, interesting journey though. I think...Anyways, next chapter is really funny! Seriously!

_Yuki here: Hi. I named myself after Yuki from Fruits Basket. I will be the one who gives out clues and hints hidden everywhere._

Who would want that?

..._I dunno, DARLING FullMoon._

Don't call me that.

_Why not? Shigure(also named himself after Shigure from FB. He has a swelled head and is a perv...kind of. Not so much as Kyo.) calls you that._

He's 21. And has a fan club. I'm getting a drink. Bye.

_Love makes the impossible happen._

Kyo: You like FullMoon.

_Do not._

Your fan club is shocked. Sweet, handsome, prince charming liking beautiful, sweet someone else.

_You like her. Hot headed person likes sweet, calm, innocent person._

I'm back...What?! hits them Never do that again! Anyways...I actually am the person who named them. Their personalities are so similar to the people in FB!

_And you're like Tohru._

I'm not like her. She is a GODDESS.

You are too. Now shut up.

The people who REVIEW are gods/goddesses!


	3. My, And Not Kagura’s, Dance

Petals On Water

Chapter 3

My, And Not Kagura's, Dance

Thanks to:

Retta

Lyn

Vikki

Fairyskye

SesshysGurl08

I had trouble getting online thanks to my accident. Let me tell you...

"MOM. I am FINE. Now can I go online?"

"No. The doctor says you need to sleep after taking medicine."

"I fell and got badly hurt. But I'm not DYING."

"You were in the hospital. You need to rest."

"I'm healed!"

"NO."

Veinpop

"How are you Rin?" Kagome asked as she and the gang made their way to school.

"Fine. Except the fact that my _private_ life has been revealed."

"We said we're sorry."

"Fine...Why is our school dance on a SATURDAY?"

"The teachers were probably busy drinking in the weekdays," Kouga said.

"KOUGA!!!" everybody scolded him.

"Sorry, I forgot Rin wants to be a teacher."

"That's because you're stupid," Inuyasha said with an air of great wisdom.

"SAY WHAT?"

Everybody has sat down when the teachers began their **long **speech about happiness and crap. Me, I don't give a damn about this dance. However, Kagome wanted to go with the whole gang, so here I am. Lucky me.

'_Yeah.'_

'_Will you quit talking to me?!'_

'_But I'm your thoughts, dear Rin.'_

'_Then I don't want to think!'_

'_Not even about **Sesshoumaru?**'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Kissy kissy.'_

"Rin? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, and me are going to dance," Kagome said, dragging a protesting Inuyasha.

"Okay."

God. It's nearly been **TWO** hours! I want to go home.

'_No you don't'_

'_Didn't I tell you to scram?'_

'_No.'_

'_Now I did.'_

'_All right. I'll leave. **If** you dance till you drop.'_

'_Dream on. With who am I supposed to ask exactly?'_

'_You know who. Do it, and I'll leave you alone.'_

'..._FINE...'_

I walked up to a certain demon standing in the back alone, but watched by giggling sluts.

"Sesshoumaru-" I began, but was interrupted.

"-with me?" Sesshoumaru finished.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, willyoudancewithme."

My jaw must have dropped to the floor. Before I could even speak, Kagura had butted in.

"Dance with me?" Kagura said sweetly to Sesshy. Well, sweet by her standards, anyways. To me, it was way to early to go to hell and hear nails on blackboards.

Sesshoumaru cast a quick glance at me. Did he think I would bail him out!?

'_I'll leave you alone. Just do it.'_

I mentally sighed. It was the only choice.

Sorry for this short one! I'm sick AGAIN...(Took me two days to finish this!)


	4. Dream A Dream

Thanks To:

All the people who reviewed. Sorry about not putting the names up. I'm still sick.

I woke up. What the hell? Wasn't I at the reunion? Or was it a dream? Only one way to find out.

"DAD!!!"

"What is it?!" Dad yelled.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday!" Good, it was all a dream. No dance, no Kagura, no Sesshoumaru.

"Rin? Lunchtime!"

Lunch?! What happened to breakfast?

I walked to Kagome's house. Or rather, shrine.

Knock knock.

"Rin! What a surprise! We were just reading about you!" Kagome said, "Come on in!"

Reading about _ME? _ What the fuck? I sat down rectuantly.

"So, want to be my sister-in-law?" Inuyasha smirked. The whole gang was there. Except Kouga. (Because of something important-hint)

"What ARE you saying?"

"This." Inuyasha threw a stack of Saturday papers at me. I looked at them:

**THE PERFECT GIRL FOR OUR SEXY BACHELOR?**

Sources from an unknown person gives us these exclusive pictures of the rich heir Sesshoumaru with a freshman girl that, sources indicates, goes to the same school and work. We reveal that the girl's name is Rin Midako, a nice person that is an absolute genius, according to her fellow classmates and teachers. The girl has probably attracted our Sesshoumaru's attention in school, for she is a student in his practice history class. The saying "opposites attract" certainly applies to them, whether they know it or not.

I stopped reading and flicked through the rest of the newspaper. ** Every article** was about us! Opinions, interviews, polls were based on us. There were pictures of us in history class, physical education, work, and at a restaurant on Friday (nothing important happened during dinner except cussing so I didn't include it) with Kagome and Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame, Miroku and Sango!!!

"Do they stalk us? We were just having dinner with couples! That dosen't mean we're

couples!" I screamed.

"Look on the bright side," Ayame said.

"What bright side? They included my address!"

"Congrats, Rin. You are famous!"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

I threw up.

And then fainted.

Fullmoon fell asleep, so I (Kyo) am writing this. Man, her fever is like, 104! She needs to CHILL! She probably apologizes for this immensely short fanfic. But she made it up by adding the scene of the mentioned dinner.

I reached at this piece of fancy food of god-who-knows-what, and so did Sesshoumaru.

"Let go wench," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"When hell freezes over," I said. There was no way I would obey him!

"Guys, it's just _food_!" Kagome said.

"Shut up," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I spat.

"You bitches need to respect your elders."

"Screw that, you crappy bastard!"

'_Come on, guardian angel! You must be back from vacation now! Help me!'_

My guardian angel was on a permenant vacation.


	5. Fake News

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Someone said that POW stands for prisoner of war, and I knew that. I found out last year, and thought that it kinds of fit Petals on Water. If you don't understand me, forget it...Anyways, I'm better now! So here's a chapter! (insert DUN DUN DUN) Nya!

'What?' Rin thought as she opened her eyes...and found the whole group staring at her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Rin screamed her head off, only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Shut up woman, your hurting my damn ears!" Inuyasha clamped his hands over his dog ears.

"Sorry!!!"

"That's all right," Kagome said. "And we have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Those newspapers...there are only two copies..."

"What the hell? Are you saying YOU made these?" Rin threw the newspapers in her friend's face.

"We did it to see if our suspicions were true!" Ayame said.

"What SUSPICIONS?!" Rin had a murderous look on. Oops.

"NOTHING!!!"

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THERE IS ANOTHER COPY?!" Oops again.

"We delivered one to Sesshou-" How many times can you say oops?

"SESSHOUMARU?!" Oh dear...looks like everybody will soon find themselves making excuses to Saint Peter.

Sorry for this shortie! I'll make up for it! Including a guardian angel, diary entry, more mental conversations, and some humor! Nya!

-FullMoon


	6. Meet Inutaisho & Izayoi's Videotaper

Hi everybody! I am finally back! Damn Kyo's admirer. She suggested a double date. I have no need to go on dates. Waste of time. I could list a whole mess of things I rather be doing. Homework, updating, studying, playing video games, sleeping, eating, daydreaming, updating...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Many Hershey's chocolate to everyone! (Shigure sent me a whole pack as a get well present. He's like an older brother to me! Like I'll get well with **chocolate. scoffs**)

CHOCO(this will separate change of scenes, etc.)

I and Sesshoumaru (who arrived to smash Inuyasha's head into a wall) have finally finished beating the living daylights out of everyone.

"Ow. Did you guys have to hit so hard?!"

"**YES.**" I and, to my utmost horror, Sesshoumaru said at the same time.

We blinked.

And blinked.

More blinking.

"STOP COPYING ME!!!" We both said in unison and walked out the door, me having a horrible blush (?) and Sesshoumaru looking like he was going to murder the next person he saw.

CHOCO

"Did you get that Mom?" Inuyasha asked Izayoi Itzuki.

"Got it dear," Izayoi petted a videotaper (I forgot what they are called 0o!)

"Time to play a little matchmaking then, shall we?" Kagome said.

(DUN DUN DUN)

CHOCO

"Dad? I'm home!" I yelled.

"I know honey. Come here for a moment, will you?"

"I stepped into the room, and saw something awfully familiar...

CHOCO-DIARY

_Dear Diary,_

_I stepped into the room, and saw a cloud of silver hair._

'_Sesshoumaru' I thought._

"_This is Inutaisho Itzuki, a **very important client**."_

'_Itzuki?'_

"_Aah. This must be your lovely daughter, Rin Midako. My son, Inuyasha, and his girlfriend are your friends, are they not?" Inutaisho asked with a smile. Funny how his sons looked and behaved nothing like him. Sesshoumaru had his smooth way of talking though, and Inuyasha could be really kind sometimes...but they were still galaxies apart from their father._

"_Yes. Why don't you get Mr. Itzuki some tea, dear?"_

_Yes...tea. Something fishy is up. Or maybe I'm paranoid, I thought as I went to the kitchen._

"_Yes you are."_

"_Shut up."_

"_I know you are in a bad mood Rin."_

"_Then make like a banana and split dumbass."_

"_I can't believe I'm the mind of a cussing Ms. Love-'n-Affection-For-All."_

'_Oh my guardian angel, if you truly love me, then save me from this hell."_

_I bumped into someone. **Someone** in **my** kitchen!!!_

_THINGS TO DO_

_1. Do homework for Sesshoumaru's history class._

_2. Plot ways to get him expelled._

_3. Shove his head into a frickin wall._

_4. Eat._

_5. Sleep._

CHOCO-DIARY ENDS

I looked up.

And met spine-tingling amber eyes.

Oh no.

_'I can't believe my guardian angel hates me! Are they suppose to love you and take care of you?!'_

"Watch where you walk, woman," Sesshoumaru said.

"I have a name, you know!" I yelled and started forward to smack him...but tripped on something. Oh, **man**.

Sesshoumaru caught me by instinct. He was as surprised as I was, despite his almighty senses. My breath was caught. Not because he caught me...

...But because of _where_ he caught me.

'Think Rin! Don't panic, don't panic...**_PANIC_**!!!'

"Let go!!!" I yelled, trying to pull myself away.

Bad choice.

We fell down, and somehow _he_ got underneath me. I heard quiet chuckles.

THERE!!! My dad and Mr. Inutaisho Itzuki were watching **_us!_**

Laughing quietly and suggesting **_THINGS_** with their eyes too!

THE **NERVE **OF THEM!!!

I snarled, but Sesshoumaru interrupted with, "Are you **_done yet?_**"

"Sorry, my boy. Goodbye Kyo. I'm sure I'll get some tea **next** time," Mr. Inutaisho said, _winking!_

"Goodbye," I said as the door closed, and then immediately rounded on my "father."

"What the hell was that?!" I bit my dad's head off.

"Oh Rin. Isn't obvious? When you fell, he went underneath of you to act like a cushion for you...among other _things_."

"DAD! You act sick sometimes, you know that?!"

"I'm only 25 yrs old."

"You're my _father_."

"And I'll probably die early because of you."

CHOCO

'Hatred is the first step...' Why do I keep thinking that?! It is so not true! I spit on that saying!

'Oh Kami-sama, does torturing me your way of giving my guardian angel an amusing show to watch?!'

CHOCO

So...how was it? Please review! I'll put your names up, I promise! This chapter took a long time. Stupid family reunion. All we do is eat, talk rubbish, gossip, and girly things.

I love eating, but I want to play video games with the boys!!! God, I wish I was a boy!

-FullMoon


	7. My Friends Quiz Me

Disclaimer: I only own my chicken, Fluffy! (I got another chicken! Whoopee!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I ordered a ship full of pirate virtual gold!

Special thanks to Polly and Blaze, who introduced me to Inuyasha!

Blaze: Sit.

Me: Ouch! Damn.

Anyways...thanks to Yuki, Kyo (happy birthday to your pet!), and Shigure (come pick your brother up or I'll beat him up:) no offense Kyo)

So much homework...but it is the second quarter! Hooray! Virtual champagne anyone?

Petals On Water

Ch. 7

My Friends Quiz Me

"Oh **_Rin_**, did you have a nice time?" my friends all teased me when DAD told them what happened. Well, only Inuyasha and Kouga didn't tease me. Inuyasha looked sick and Kouga was missing...**_again! _**Seriously, is he sick or something?!

"Oh **_yes_**...I had such a nice time that I am ready ...**to kill you all**!" I shouted, slamming my fist into my bedroom wall.

"We all thought you guys made a cute couple!" Kagome gushed. Okay, Kagome needs to get out of her lovey-dovey world...**_NOW_**!

Inuyasha made an odd noise and pretended to retch. Everybody laughed as Inuyasha fell to the floor, all pale and looking like he had heard that the Apocalypse was here. Kagome did not find it funny though.

"Inuyasha! Just because Sesshoumaru is mean, cruel, selfish, loves to deceive people, ha-"

"Don't waste your breath. The list goes on and on," Inuyasha replied.

"You guys are wrong," I said before I could stop myself. Oh, damn.

"Really Rin?" Sango said as she looked evilly at me. Seriously, Sango should have become a doll or something. There is the evil Sango doll with that iron pipe she brought to school once that you could equip with her. There is also the shopping crazed maniac Sango doll that comes with hundreds of dollars worth on video games, candy, and other accessories. In addition, there is the all-famous, but not well-known, Sango caring doll. It comes with her demon cat and her brother. And many more, but as Miroku once said, "You will be long dead before you name every single one."

"I know!" Ayame said. This cannot be good. "Let's get Rin to take a 'What qualities will your soul mate have' quiz!"

As I said, this cannot be good.

CHOCO-Quiz

Here is the quiz! You can take it if you wish. What Rin chose will be underlined.

Your friends describe you as:

nice

B. crazy

C. nosy

You wish you could become:

a rich person who will donate to the poor

a nutcase

rich and keep everything for you

If you could be the mate of anyone, you would choose:

a helpful saint

I will die alone!!! Bwahahahahaha!

A snobby but rich movie star

You prefer being than anything else:

happy

demented

envied

This is the quiz. And no, I didn't underline Rin's choices. But you should be able to figure it out. Till next time!

Bwahahahaha!!! I made it short again! Got to do my homework. Bye bye!

This is FullMoon signing off!


	8. You Wouldn’t Dare

Hello! NO, I'm not dead. I did write this story, but my computer deleted it….stupid putrid computer. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Petals On Water

You Wouldn't Dare

I sighed heavily. My 'friends' would simply not tell me about the results of the stupid test. Not to mention that fact that I ran out of _ice cream_ **and** _chocolate_ at my house!

**THE HORROR!**

Well, back to the present. I am currently walking along the beach, because feeling the sand and who knows what else beneath my feet feels good, unless it's broken glass or spit. In that case….ewwwwww!

Sigh Did I mention that before I had reached the beach, Kagura had disdainfully mention that there was a company ball tonight? Well, now I did. I hate balls.

I have to attend anyways, so here I am, enjoying my last moments. And what better way to enjoy it than to eat ice cream?

Ice Cream Shop: Rin

"Hiya Rin!" the cheerful girl behind the counter said.

"Hi. I would like a strawberry ice cream cone."

"I knew you'll come here today!" the girl said.

"Really? However did you know?"

"Heard about the ball. It's all the news currently. After all, the all-famous Itzuki family is hosting it, right?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I had to be the innocent high-school girl who worked in their business."

"Unfortunately? I am dying to get a job there! They only accept the brightest and the ones that have the most potential! Not to mention the fact that Sesshoumaru is there…," the girl dreamily said.

I rolled my eyes and accepted my ice cream cone. What is wrong with females nowadays? (I have nothing against females, so please don't flame me because of that)

Well, time to resign to the worst. Perhaps I'll meet Hishima and the others there.

Rin's Room: Rin and Hishima

"Oh my gosh, Rin!" Hishima (Some girl from Rin's neighborhood) shouted. "Seriously? You mean Inutaisho actually said you were!"

"Yeah, yeah," I cut her off. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you and the rest had something to do with it."

"Haha…! That's nonsense, Rin. Anyways, what are you going to wear to the ball?"

"I dunno…a rag?" I joked.

"Be serious, Rin! This ball could be your big break! I mean, a girl like you would be lucky to have such a!"

"A GIRL LIKE ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" I interrupted Hishima.

"Oh nothing! You are very pretty!"

"Do not lie!" I hissed venomously.

"Rin, I didn't mean anything by that."

"Yeah, right. And I'm actually an alien from Neptune who came to take people's brains and fry them so I can feed it to my pet star."

"Rin! I'm serious!"

"Yeah? Well, so am I. **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE**!"

Hishima hurriedly left as I stood there and seethed.

_'My guardian angel, what did I do to deserve such a punishment?'_

_'You acted like you.'_

_'Shut up, brain.'_

_'Haha. Not this immature talk again.'_

_'Shut up or I'll stab you with a Q-tip!'_

The Ball

Well, the 'big' moment has arrived! And I'm not so cheerful. There were so many reporters and cameras outside!

"Ah! Rin, girl! Izayoi! I found Rin!" Inutaisho called to his mate, steering me towards the main table.

"Rin! How are you, sweetie? And how is your beloved father?" Izayoi asked, beaming at me.

"He's fine. He regrets that he wasn't able to attend though."

"Yes. Pity indeed. Well, say hello to him for me, will you dear?"

"Of course, Izayoi-sama."

"Oh my, what manners! Call me Izayoi, dear."

"Hai."

"Now, we need to ask you a favor, Rin," Inutaisho said seriously.

"Sure!" I said, not asking what it was before agreeing. _Bad mistake, Rin-chan._

"Not all that hard. We need you to accompany Sesshoumaru."

_Wha?_ I am sure I misheard them.

"Just walk with him! Nothing else! And try to steer him away from those ill-mannered women," Inutaisho hastily said, casting a disgusted look towards the prostitutes who lurked in the corners. "Not that Sesshoumaru can't take care of himself, but we don't want one of those women to have their 'hearts broken' and start to speak ill-mannered talk about our company and family."

"Oh…" I nervously said.

"Please, Rin, dear. You promised." Izayoi pleaded.

"Oh, all right. I did promise. And you guys are very nice to me…so I guess I don't have a choice."

"Thank you, Rin, dear."

"No need to thank me. Now, where is he?"

"Sesshoumaru! Wait up!" I huffed and puffed.

Sesshoumaru hadn't taken it all too well when he found out that I, the 'annoying, naïve, little girl', was to accompany him. How did he think **I** felt?

"You are too slow, human," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well, that's because I'm human."

"And you would do well to remember that."

"Exactly what do you mean?"

"Hmph. Tell me, what do you think about having your face on every paper tomorrow."

"I'll die of embarrassment, why?"

"Tell me, where are the reporters?"

"Outside."

"And where are you, girl?"

"Outside."

"Then smile."

"Huh?" I asked, but never actually received a reply. Sesshoumaru, **the** all famous Sesshoumaru, was kissing me!

"Ewwww!" I shoved him away. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Damn him and his good kiss! Er…I mean, not-so good kiss! Yeah, that is what I meant.

"To bring you down, _Rin_."

Sorry for the shortness of it. Yawn Not good to write so early in the morning…Now I need to cook breakfast….Yes, breakfast. Yuuuuum…!

May you have good waves- West FullMoon

Breakfast…need breakfast…brains, need brains…er…I mean, need breakfast…


	9. The Day AFterPart 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This has become my second best story, and I owe it all to the reviewers! Hugs and flowers!

Petals on Water

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock, annoyed and quite scared at what I will see on the headlines today. For you see, today is the day after the "humiliating kissing accident."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the phone began ringing! In addition, it didn't stop until I heard my dad downstairs yank the phone off the wall! Boy, the ringing must have started way early in the morning!

"Rin, honey, can you come down here?" I heard my dad call.

I hurried down the stair and met my dad sitting down at a table full of letters.

"Hey, dad, what's up?" I asked carefully. Judging by the looks of things, the doorbell was ringing non-stop too until my dad had lost his patience and told the reports to fuck off… in nicer words, of course.

"Please look at this and tell me it's not true," he said, gesturing at a pile of today's newspapers.

**A REAL-LIFE CINDERELLA STORY**

Sesshoumaru Itzuki, 18, at the age of inheriting the Itzuki fortune, has fallen in love with Rin Midako, a freshman at the same high school the famous heir goes too. Love is in the air, as the picture on the right shows them kissing under the stars at the Itzuki business party. However, this is one Cinderella story that won't have a successful conclusion. Kagura and other admirers of Sesshoumaru are protesting that Rin is using potions and other means to capture the heir's attention. These women, having shady pasts and a reputation as prostitutes, are rallying up supporters who do not want a "poor little girl" to be acknowledged by one of the richest families. Rin's adoptive father, Kyo Midako, is an old family friend to the Itzukis. Is the love between Sesshoumaru and Rin pure and innocent, or is it the work of a mastermind?

"…**_WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS!"_** I shouted, slamming the news down onto the table.

"Now, now, Rin. I know you are upset, but there is no need to break my furniture," Kyo smiled, knowing well about his daughter's temper.

"Dad! How dare Kagura and those other bitchy whores (Man, Rin sure has a foul mouth) say that I would use potions or any other means! And Sesshoumaru and I are **_NOT _** in love (Me: Yeah, riiight)! He's just trying to bring me down!"

"Oh, really?" He said, smirking silently.

"Dad...?" I asked shrewdly, looking suspiciously at the paper.

"Nothing dear. Why don't you go visit your friends?"

Ayame's house

"I know it's not true," Kagome said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks, but you guys are probably the only ones who believe me, besides my dad," I muttered, drying my tears with Inuyasha's clothes.

"Hey, watch the clothing!" Inuyasha said, gently pushing me away.

"Inuyasha, don't me an insensitive jerk!" Kagome said, smacking him on the head.

"I'm not. Kouga is the one that's a jerk!" Inuyasha retorted, pointing at Ayame, who suddenly looked forbidding.

"…What happened?" I asked, feeling like I missed something important.

"Kouga was cheating on her," Sango said, comforting Ayame. "Turns out that's who he was spending so much time with that Miyu."

"…No way!" I yelled. "First she called me ugly, now she's making Kouga cheat on Ayame?"

"Yes, and we bet that she's probably the one who teamed up with Kagura, protesting that you probably had Sesshoumaru under a spell."

"…She's a prostitute who goes after men with money, fame, looks, and heirs to good stuff!" I concluded.

"Duh, Rin," Miroku said gently, messing up my hair playfully. Inuyasha and Miroku can act like kind brothers sometimes, to cheer me up.

"How about we go out for ice cream?" Inuyasha smiled a little.

"Okay!"

Hey, guys! I posted the above because it says in the rules that I'm not allowed to just post an author's notice as a whole chapter. Anyways...I wanted to say the following things:

1. **Lost and Found** will be updated occasionally (such as once every two weeks or so) because it is like a never-ending story (like a soap opera)...well, that's what it seems like to me. If you have any ideas or something...feel free to submit them. Thank you!

2. **Petals on Water** will be my main priority. It's kind of confusing, but bear with me. As one reviewer has pointed out, the name does not go with story. Actually, it does. And for those that are reading this, here is a hint: in the next chapters, petals floating on water will become a very important symbol... it's just that you won't know it in the beginning... and yes, I know I'm evil for doing this. If you have any ideas, feel free to send them in! Thank you!

3. **Until I Return** will be my sequel to the hit, Until I Die. It's about Rin still dead...and I'm not going to say anymore because then that'll just ruin it. There will probably be another sequel after this one...I guess...depends on the reviews, really.

Thank you for your time,

West FullMoon Nya

May you have good waves...


	10. Women and Lizards Part 1

Petals on Water

Women and Lizards Part 1

(A little insight on what's happening in the Itzuki home)

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled after his brother, who was going up the stairs.

"Inuyasha! What have I said about yelling in the house?" his mother scolded him, passing by with a pan and a lizard.

"What are you doing with the lizard?" Inutaisho questioned, looking up from his newspaper and staring warily at his mate.

"Nothing dear…" Izayoi's voice trailed off. She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dad?" Inuyasha questioned his father.

"Best you don't ask, son," Inutaisho mumbled. "Women are strange."

"That's nice to know," Sesshoumaru growled, walking even more swiftly to his room.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled, but got the door slammed into his face. "That jerk!"

(Next)

"Rin, you can't hide in your room forever!" my dad yelled. Who says I can't hide in my room forever?

"Rin…you can't! I already invited Inutaisho-san and his son Sesshoumaru to dinner!"

WHAT THE….HELL!

"DAD!" I screamed, yanking my door open. How could he!

"Woah, don't yell at me, missy," Dad held up his hands and backed away. "It was planned by Inutaisho-san himself, anyways. I just volunteered my home."

"Dad…Fine," I sighed in defeat. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"That's my girl!"

"And I'll even cook," I said evilly. My dad ran down the stairs.

_Excellent…_

Sorry for the shortness... I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which will come out THIS YEAR!

readers die of shock

What did I say?


End file.
